VeteLlámame
by RazielFilth
Summary: Vete ya, por favor vete ya…Todos han visto cómo…No importa. No quiero verte. No quiero dejarme llevar. Tienes ese tremendo poder sobre mí. Una vez que me besas, me es imposible detenerme o eludir ese cosmos que tú creas. El cosmos de nuestra realidad, donde el amor domina, como en este mundo, pero es nuestro amor y es tan único. No quiero seguir en ese cosmos.


**Vete…Llámame.**

* * *

 _¿Existe un límite para el amor? … ¿Existe un límite para el amor?_ Entonces, ¿por qué te duele que haya partido? No importaba, tenía que hacerlo, se lo pidieron en la universidad. Tú ya fuiste a una Universidad, él también tiene derecho. Quiere ser médico, ¿cuál es el problema? _Es que, pasó un año y no se había puesto en contacto conmigo. Y cree que tan sólo aparecerse así, como la lluvia que a unos agrada y a otros, enferma, bendeciría mi vida. ¡Pamplinas! ¡No existí para él durante todo ese tiempo! ¡Infeliz!_  
Pero está aquí, te ha estado siguiendo por todo el pasillo de tu Universidad, dónde trabajas, sí, en tu Universidad.

-¡Por favor Hiro-san, tenemos qué hablar! ¡Deténgase por favor!- Suplica Nowaki.

Tú no lo escuchas, tan sólo te repites: _Tengo que controlarme, tengo que controlarme_. Sabes que una lágrima cambiará todo. ¿Y cómo soltar una lágrima frente a toda esta gente? Eres un profesor de Universidad, eres fuerte, estricto y serio, ¿por qué permitir que los demás vean tus sentimientos? _¡Qué les importa!_

Aprietas el paso, sin embargo, Nowaki te imita, no está dispuesto a perderte, bien lo sabes. Es joven, pero la firmeza siempre está presente en él. Hasta parece algo desafiante. No quieres mirarlo, no quieres seguir llamando la atención, pero a él no le importa. Le interesas tú… ¿Por qué te sigue de esta manera? Como si fueras a desaparecer de esta dimensión en cualquier momento. _Le dije que terminamos. No pueden burlarse de mí. ¡Nadie se burla de mí! ¡Qué se cree! ¿Ahora sí existo? No podemos estar juntos, es imposible._

-¡Espere por favor, Hiro-san!-Insiste

-Dejemos eso para después, estoy en mi trabajo.

-¡Es qué no voy a renunciar! ¡No voy aceptarlo!-Exclama.

¡Cómo es terco! Está loco por ti, eres su realidad… _No, se acabó, se lo deje por escrito. Fue la mejor manera que encontré. Debe irse, no hay otro camino._

Entras al departamento de copiado. Cierras la puerta, sin embargo, su voz resuena, dice que esperes. Te ha estado pidiendo que aguardes.

-¿Me odias, Hiro-san?-Pregunta detrás de la puerta.

Su voz se ha debilitado. Te impacta, pues a pesar de que su tono es grave y sereno, esta vez se escucha realmente apagado. Casi no puedes contenerte. _Tengo que controlarme_.

-¡Vete! ¡Vete ya! ¡Desaparece!-Le gritas.

Lo conoces, no se irá, a menos que una razón mayor lo obligue…Ahí está su silueta en el cristal. Es más alto que tú. _Vete ya, por favor vete ya…Todos han visto cómo…No importa. No quiero verte. No quiero dejarme llevar. Tienes ese tremendo poder sobre mí. Una vez que me besas, me es imposible detenerme o eludir ese cosmos que tú creas. El cosmos de nuestra realidad, donde el amor domina, como en este mundo, pero es nuestro amor y es tan único. No quiero seguir en ese cosmos._

-Hoy a las siete, frente al restaurante familiar de siempre.-Te dice.- ¡Esperaré, te esperaré todo lo necesario!

¿Irás? Debes hablar con él. No estás del todo enojado, de hecho te duele haberle escrito ese mensaje. De alguna manera tuviste el control, pues parece que él es quien lleva la batuta. Sus besos te dominan, te conviertes en su esclavo, te embelesan y no puedes escapar; empero, esta vez fuiste tú quien tomó el báculo. Eres fuerte y hasta sientes algo de orgullo. 

[…]

Son las seis, te dijo que a las siete. ¿Por qué llegas antes? ¿Por qué tan presto? Sí, de verdad quieres solucionar las cosas. Estás enamorado… _Pero también lo odio. Está será su última oportunidad. Si me convence, continuamos, de lo contario, lo termino._

El tiempo sigue, no importa cómo te sientas o te encuentres, nadie es capaz de frenar al tiempo. Ya son las ocho. ¿Qué le habrá pasado? No es tan descuidado con el reloj. ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Y si tiene un asunto más relevante? ¡No! Se supone que eres su privilegio, su prioridad, ¡cómo podría olvidar algo tan importante! ¡Se trata de ti, es imposible en él! Además exclamó que no aceptaría ni renunciaría a esta realidad que le diste. ¿Qué mal puedes causar enamorándote de él? Los demás ahora huyen de las copiosas gotas de lluvia. _La lluvia que a unos agrada y a otros, enferma…Sí, ha comenzado a llover. ¡Qué pesado está el corazón! Pesa tanto que no sé si pueda continuar. Él no ha llegado. No soy tan importante para él. No soy su prioridad. Estoy aquí, aguardando por él desde hace más de una hora; ni una llamada. Se acabó. Esta es su respuesta. Me largo._

No estás seguro, podrías retornar y esperar unos minutos más, o hasta media hora. Sabes que sí vendrá. ¿Por qué te vas, entonces? No, estás convencido que se ha burlado de ti, nuevamente. No lloras, no sientes venir las lágrimas; en momentos como este, siempre te humedecen las mejillas, ¡cómo es que no has llorado! No sabes sí reír o llorar. Sin embargo, sí sabes que lo amas, a pesar de este desaire, lo amas.

¿A dónde vas? _A la universidad, dejé un trabajo pendiente. Lo termino y me largo a casa_...Ahí está "el profesor", el tipo que intenta ser amable contigo desde que trabajas aquí. Se sobresalta al ver cuán empapado estás. Liberas un aura de pura tristeza; tú lo sientes, sin advertir la reacción en su rostro.

-¡Mírate, estás como un ratoncillo! Toma, sécate.-Te cubre la cabeza con una toalla.

El corazón adquiere más peso, percibes cómo un bulto asciende desde el pecho hasta tu garganta. Es el bulto que indica la salida de las lágrimas, te has esforzado por no liberar ni una, pero ha sido agotador, fue suficiente. _Él nunca llegó…_

-Parece que te rechazaron.-Te dice.

-¡Disculpe! No sé de qué habla. ¡No se burle de mí!-Haces una pausa.-De todos modos…-Una lagrima corta tu diálogo.-No importa. Perdone, no es momento para estas cosas.

Te vuelves, no obstante, adviertes de golpe cómo sus brazos te atrapan. _¿Qué le sucede? ¿Por qué me abraza de esta manera?_

-Siempre pones una barrera entre tú y los demás.-Sientes su vapor en tus oídos.

-¡Basta, déjeme!-Reprochas.

-¡No!

De pronto, con vehemencia, te gira hacia él. Tiene tu mentón entre sus dedos pulgar e índice… Pronto te besará…Acerca sus labios a los tuyos. ¡Cómo puede ser! Igual a esas ventiscas que irrumpen por las habitaciones, aparece Nowaki con un puño sobre el rostro del profesor. Tan efectivo es, que lo ha inmovilizado. Le ordenas que se detenga, pues ya tiene listo otro puño.

-¡Tenemos qué hablar!-Ordena Nowaki.

Sin decir nada más, toma tu mano, la aprieta y te lleva con él, de nuevo al pasillo. ¿Cómo es que apareció en ese lugar? ¿Te estaría siguiendo? ¿Lo supuso?

-¡Basta! ¡Me duele, ya suéltame! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, ya no somos novios!-Subrayas.

-Tuve que recoger a un médico muy famoso. Llegó al aeropuerto de Japón, venía de los Estados Unidos. No tuve opción. Lo conocí allá, en ese tiempo que nos separamos. Es importante para mi carrera. ¡Créeme que si fuera de otro modo, hubiese llegado a tiempo!

-No me interesa. Ya se acabó. Vete a dónde quieras, Estados Unidos, Europa, a dónde te plazca.-Refutas.

-¡No lo aceptaré!-Te replica

Evades y te marchas. La primera puerta que encuentres, será tu salida. Sin embargo, olvidas lo presto que es Nowaki, casi come tus pasos. Ahora se ha vuelto tan sólido, no está dispuesto a aceptar una negativa.

-¡Le dije que iba salir al extranjero!

-¡No, no lo hiciste!-Le respondes de mala gana.

-¡Sí lo hice!

-¡No, no es cierto!

-¡Sí, sí lo hice! ¡Hiro-san lo ha olvidado!-Exclama

 _¿Qué si me lo dijo? ¿Cuándo? ¡Cuándo fue! ¡En qué momento! ¡De qué habla! ¡Miente! ¡Quiere humillarme! ¡Ha perdido el juicio!_

-¡No sé de qué hablas!-Aprietas el paso-¡Primero te largas al extranjero sin comunicarte conmigo por un año!  
Regresas como si no sucediera nada, y por si fuera poco, me dejas plantado. ¡A qué juegas!

¡Una puerta! La deslizas, pero su mano te impide cerrarle el paso. Estás en la biblioteca. Resbalas porque aún dejas rastro de la lluvia. Él te ayuda, pero tú lo rechazas. No quieres que te toque, se lo haces saber arrojándole libros.

-¡Ya déjame en paz! ¡Gracias a ti, tengo una vida distinta! ¡Te apareces y lo cambias todo! ¡No es normal! ¡No puedo llevar una vida normal! ¡Mi vida es un caos!

-Hiro-san…-Te habla en un tono más suave.

Sujeta tus muñecas, quiere ver tu rostro pero tú lo escondes. Te muestras cabizbajo. Tiene tus muñecas inmovilizadas. No puedes hacer ningún movimiento.

-¡Te quiero! … ¡Te quiero! … ¡Te quiero! -Dices entre lágrimas.- ¡Te quiero! ¿Hay algo de malo de en eso? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué hay de malo en amarte! ¡Por qué es malo amarte!

-No podré amar a nadie como a ti.-Responde el joven.

Tiene tu rostro entre sus manos, cálidas. Te besa y sientes esa flama que envuelve toda tu alma en un santiamén. Envuelve tu cuerpo, porque lo deseas. Te fundes con él en más besos. Entras en ese cosmos… _Ya no hay escapatoria…Me quemaste con tu partida. Pensé que no iría a sanar, pero, ¿sabes? La herida sigue latente, pues vibra porque advierte tu presencia y por tratarse de ti. Tú provocaste esa quemadura. Ahora arde en mí, y enciende todo mi ser. ¿Esto es el amor? ¡Qué poderosa flama del amor! ¡Quema en los rincones inteligibles, dónde las otras flamas nunca podrán llegar! ¿Existe un límite para el amor? Sólo sé que te amo y que jamás, jamás quisiera estar lejos de ti. Sin ti no podré lograrlo. Quiero amarte por siempre y tenerte conmigo para siempre…Estoy seguro que así como te quiero, no volveré a enamorarme de nuevo._


End file.
